Wishing for Mischief
by missbrunettgirl
Summary: Edda and her best friend Lina do a wishing spell one night which brings the God of Mischief, Loki, into Edda's life. Can Edda deal with the prince of lies? Can Loki get over his jealousy of Thor and learn to love?Pre and Post movie Loki/OC r&r
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER:  I do not own Loki, Thor, or any of the Marvel/mythical characters…although I wished I owned Tom Hiddleston, the wonderful actor who played Loki in the movie _Thor..._a girl can dream.

A/N- I made Asgard a constitutional Monarchy similar to Britain. I still don't really know why but it's an important aspect for the main character.

Wishing for Mischief

Chapter One

Silly, harmless, love spells

Two girls sat in a candle lit room with a bowl and many different ingredients surrounding them. The first girl was named Edda Folkison. She was a young girl that appeared to be in her seventeenth year in Midgard years. She was of average height for an Asgardian with long, curly, brown hair and light blue eyes. Her face was oval shaped and her plump cheeks ensured that she would always look younger than she was .Being the daughter of Lady Emma Logmarson, she was being groomed to take over her mother's seat in the House of Lords. If her mother had any idea what she was doing in this room tonight, she would surely be in for a lecture on reputation and professionalism.

The second girl, the one with this insane idea in the first place, was Lina Arison. Lina had rich, red hair and warm brown eyes that set her out in a crowd. She was the daughter of a rich merchant who was too busy to pay attention to his only child, which was why she spent most of her days at Edda's home. Lina was a mild mannered girl, but brave when challenged and also very loyal.

"I still think this is crazy!" Edda told Lina who was writing down something on paper.

"It's all in good fun," Lina assured, "just write down your list alright?" Edda looked down at her own blank paper.

"I don't know what to write," Edda admitted. "What did you put down?" Lina rolled her eyes. Now Edda was just being difficult.

"Alright," Lina agreed. She cleared her throat and began reading her list of the perfect mate. "She will be kind, sweet, smart, a powerful witch, thoughtful, loves nature and a gentle lover. She will have light eyes, long hair, and she will be tall. That's all I have so far."

"What about qualities that you don't like but you can tolerate?" Edda asked. Lina gave her a quizzical look. "I mean that this spell is supposed to call someone who actually exists to you so you should list bad qualities as well as good because right now you're just making up a perfect, nonexistent person."

"I think you are over thinking this Edda." Lina said scribbling down a few more things. Edda rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the list. Maybe this could be fun. After all, the spell was harmless and wouldn't amount to anything. After a few minutes Lina urged Edda to share her list.

"He will be excellent at magic and can teach me things. He will be tall, with dark looks that aren't common in Asgard. He will be witty and intelligent. He loves to read. His voice is warm and silky. He will have a mischievous streak. He is protective. As for the bad qualities he is jealous, can hold grudges, and can be driven to do bad things for what he believes to be right. He's also a good liar but I can see right through him."

"Look who's getting all detailed with this list," Lina said pleased. Edda shrugged.

"Well I figured that if I was going to do this I might as well go all the way." Edda replied tearing up the paper and scattering it in the bowl which was filled with different powders and flowers. "Let's just make a promise that we won't tell Runi about this. You know he would never let it go."

"Agreed." Lina replied thinking about her oldest friend. Runi Snorrison was the son of a retired and mediocre soldier. Runi himself was in training and wanted to bring back honor to his family name. He respected the magical ability of his two best friends but he set more stalk in training and combat. If he knew what they were doing he would think them utterly ridiculous. Lina threw a few more things into the bowl. "Take my hands." Edda did as she was told.

_"Vox of dea tribuo nostrum mos quod veho nostrum verus diligo nobis trans universitas quod super terra quod mare. Addo lemma nobis of dea of diligo." _After the spell was said, Edda watched in awe as the contents of the bowl rose into the air and attached to the ripped paper. Lina jumped up and opened the window so that the ingredients could fly off.

"Where exactly is that stuff going?" Edda asked.

"It's going to find our mates and land on them," Lina explained. "Then that should draw them to us."

"It doesn't make them fall in love though right?" Edda questioned. She was concerned of some sort of obsession affect. She had been warned of them as a young witch.

"No Edda, it's not a love potion," Lina replied. "It's more like a calling spell if you will."

"If you say so," Edda said watching the spell drift off into the night. "So when will we know if it worked?"

"That depends on how far the spell has to travel." Lina admitted. "After all, your true love could be on any of the nine worlds."

888

Loki Odinson was reading at his desk in his large and rather dark bed room chamber. Thor was out training with the warriors three for night combat so Loki was left to his own devices. Aside from his family, Loki didn't really get along with his fellow Asgardians. They didn't really seem to understand the mischievous and witty god. Not all of that was their fault. After his school years he stopped trying to fit in and kept mostly to himself.

Odin begged Loki to get out more; to mingle with the beautiful ladies at court but Loki had given up on that too. Most of the girls thought Loki to be _odd_ or else they used him to get to Thor. In any case they weren't into Loki. So here he was alone again reading from a book on magic. He was second only to Odin when it came to magical ability, something that he prided himself on greatly. He was alright when it came to fighting. He could hold his own and was an asset in battle but he was nothing compared to Thor. However, Thor could not cast a spell or an enchantment to save his life. This is why Loki studied so hard. He wanted Odin to be proud of him for something that was just his.

Finishing the book, he set it aside and looked out at the moon. His window was open letting in the night air. Loki always preferred his room to be cool. After a few moments he saw something drifting through the sky which was odd as there was no breeze tonight. He yawned and looked at his clock. It was late and he was tired. He would have to leave his studies for another night.

Loki got into bed and blew out the candles leaving him in the darkness. After some time Loki, who was half asleep, felt something lightly fall on to him and his body hum with recognition. Maybe he would take his father's advice and get out more. After all, there was someone he was supposed to meet, and soon.

Authors note: So this is the first chapter of my new story. I haven't written in forever so it felt good getting back in the game. It was also fun picking old Viking names for all these characters. Please review and i'll try to update soon!


	2. Training, Spells, and Meetings

Disclaimer- I own nothing!

Chapter Two

Training, Spells, and Meetings

Edda and Lina woke up early the next day still both excited about the spell they had cast. Edda was still convinced that it would not yield results, but she always liked trying new magic. Asgard had magical people of course, but the training was nowhere near as extensive for sorcery as it was for warriors. As a result, Edda and Lina were mostly left to teach themselves. For the most part the arrangement worked out well. Edda and Lina pushed each other and they were far and away the best of their age group. Still, Edda wished there was someone who knew more magic and who could really challenge her.

Edda and Lina were standing out in front of the training grounds waiting for their friend Runi. He was tall like most Asgardians with lean muscles and dark, messy, hair. Edda would admit that her best male friend was quite handsome. Unfortunately for him, most of the upper class women would never acknowledge Runi because of his disgraced father. They would be sorry for it one day though because Runi was both a hard worker and naturally skilled. Edda and Lina were both convinced that Runi would fight along with Thor one day (Runi's biggest dream).

The girls leaned against the stone wall in the early morning light. Out in the fields they watched both men and a few women training hard. The warriors had already been up since before dawn.

"Thank god us sorcerers don't have to train like that," Edda said sipping some coffee. Lina laughed and sipped from her own cup. "I really don't miss combat and weapons training in school." Edda was referring to the training that all Asgardian children received up until their later years in school.

"At least you were half way decent," Lina replied. "I couldn't defend myself to save my life."

"Well you can now with that wicked defense spell of yours," Edda pointed out.

"Very true," Lina said. A second later the girls heard a whistle blow and the warriors stop training. "Shit, that Agni is coming over here. Edda groaned. Agni was a brute if there ever was one. He thought that because he came from wealth and privilege he was entitled to anything including Edda. She had been resisting his advances for close to a year now.

"Hello beautiful," Agni said with a lewd smile. Before Edda could stop him he grabbed her hand and placed his chapped lips on it. She pulled away and wiped it off hurriedly.

"Drop dead Agni," She replied tartly. She could have sworn that she heard a gentle laugh from somewhere around her but when she turned to Lina she just shrugged.

"Do not act like you don't want me Edda," He said undeterred. "With your families combined fortunes we would be great."

"Agni, leave her alone," Runi told his fellow warrior. Runi knew that Edda didn't need his help getting rid of Agni but Runi wanted to solve this problem without Edda blasting Agni with magic.

"I will if she gives me a kiss," Agni said leaning in. Before he could steal his prize he felt himself flying through the air. A moment later he hit the ground hard leaving grass turned up everywhere. He looked up to see his fellow warriors laughing. "You bitch!" He yelled at Edda.

"That's _the_ bitch to you," She shot back.

"Why did you do that?" Runi complained. "He's going to be even more unbearable now."

"Number one, I have a right to protect myself," Edda informed him, "and number two, that wasn't me. My blasting spells are good but not that good."

"I would have stopped him Edda," Runi defended, "and if you didn't do that then who did?"

"That would be me," came the voice of the younger prince of Asgard. Many of the warriors including Runi were slightly shocked to see him. He didn't get out much. In fact, Edda and Lina didn't recognize him. "Sorry for interfering," Loki said kissing Lina and then Edda's hand like a gentleman. "I am sure that you could have handled him yourself, but there is nothing I dislike more than a man forcing himself on a lady."

"And who are you?" Edda asked in awe of the magic she had just witnessed.

"Sorry for my manners," the prince apologized. "I am Loki Odinson." Hearing this name, Lina curtsied awkwardly. Edda was too much in wonderment to think about court procedure.

"I'm Edda Folkison," she replied staring into his startlingly green eyes. "How did you send him flying so far? I can only send someone half that length when I do that spell."

"So you're a sorceress?" Loki asked pleased. Edda nodded. "I could show you sometime if you want?"

"That would be great," Edda replied.

"Wonderful," Loki said breaking out in a smile. He turned his attention to the warrior he had blasted, "You will leave Lady Edda alone are we clear?"

"Yes prince," Agni said through gritted teeth. Satisfied with his answer, Loki turned his attention back to Edda. "I regret to say that I am expected elsewhere, but I hope to be seeing you soon." He kissed her hand once more and then he was gone.

"Well that was weird," Runi said breaking the silence. "He is hardly ever out and about. He usually only makes an appearance at important functions involving the crown."

"Yes it is weird," Edda replied walking along with her friends. She couldn't shake the feeling that she wanted to know more about the mysterious younger prince.

"So what happened to your whole 'I can defend myself' bit?" Runi asked. "You did not get upset with Loki when he came to your aid."

"I would have if I wasn't so impressed with that spell," Edda replied.

"It was amazing," Lina chimed in. Runi rolled his eyes.

"You just be careful with that man Edda," Runi warned. "He's not known as the God of Mischief for nothing." Edda nodded.

"I've heard the stories," Edda replied. "I was just surprised by how he's grown. I don't think I've seen him since I was a child. I did not even recognize him."

"He's quite handsome," Lina said, "in his own way."

"Yes," Edda agreed thinking about those green eyes, "I daresay he is."

A/N- Please review! It really helps motivate me to update faster!


	3. Libraries and Invitations

Disclaimer- I Own Nothing!

Chapter Three

Libraries and Invitations

"Thank the gods we're almost done with school," Runi exclaimed earning him a sharp look from the Asgardian librarian. "If I have to write one more paper on the history of the Odin I'm going to scream. Do you know how much history there is on Allfather? He existed before time!"

"Only a few more months," Lina said. Truth be told, she would miss school. She would miss seeing her friends every day and she would especially miss the freedom that came with being an adolescent.

"And then I can try out for a palace guard position." Runi mused.

"And I get to start attending meetings with my mother in preparation to represent the people of Asgard," Edda said in a perfectly rehearsed voice.

"I thought you wanted to be a MP." Runi said. (a/n- if you're not familiar MP is a term for someone who is in parliament)

"I do," Edda replied finishing up on her essay. "I just don't want to do it my mother's way. She's all about the old way of thought. She thinks the noblemen should have all the say and damn the rest but that way of thinking has had eons to work and it hasn't. We need a revolution. We need young people in office. We need to work for all the people."

"There will be young people in office Edda," Lina said, "They will have you."

"I'm not enough," she told them. "I can't do it alone."

"Then you fight the best you can until you have reinforcements," Runi comforted.

"Thanks Runi," Edda replied.

"So Edda, have you seen or heard from a certain prince lately?" Lina asked with a knowing smile. Runi rolled his eyes and pretended to work on his paper. He wondered why Edda had any interest in Loki. Sure there was the prince thing, but he had never known Edda to be a social climber. She could marry whomever she wanted with her status and title.

"He sent me flowers," Edda admitted. "When my mother found out who they were from she freaked out. Father just threated to hurt him prince or no if he was in anyway ungentlemanly."

"Oh what kind of flowers were they!" Lina asked excitedly.

"Tiger lilies," Edda said, "My favorite flower. They are so beautiful. I put them in my room."

"Did it come with a note?"

"Yes," Edda said blushing. "The note said that he looked forward to seeing me soon."

"You're kidding right?" Runi said no longer able to keep quiet. "What do you see in that guy? He's so weird."

"Why is he weird?" Edda asked. "Because he keeps to himself?"

"No," Runi explained. "He's weird because he does not act like an Asgardian."

"And what does an Asgardian act like Runi?" Edda pushed.

"You know," Runi faltered. "Brave, fierce, noble."

"And why do you think he isn't a 'brave, fierce, and noble?"

"He values magic above battle."

"Excuse you," Lina jumped in. "We aren't soldiers like you but we are good at magic and it can be very useful in a fight. You would do well to remember that Allfather himself is proficient at magic."

"I'm sorry," Runi said with genuine sympathy. "I didn't mean it that way. I just meant that the prince is…well very different. I don't trust him Edda. I just want you to be careful." Runi could be a bit rash and he often said the wrong things but he always meant well.

"I will be careful," Edda told her friend. "You know me. I way over examine everything."

"That's one of the reasons why I like you," Runi assured.

"Lady Folkison?" A young man asked. Runi recognized him as one of the palace messengers.

"Yes," Edda replied. "May I help you?"

"I am here with a message from Prince Loki." The boy said. "He wishes to invite you to dinner with him Friday evening." Runi tried and failed to suppress a laugh. What kind of man sent someone else to ask a girl out? He hoped Edda wouldn't fall for this. He watched Edda look over at Lina and communicate something silently. They were probably using telepathy. They had learned that spell a couple of years ago. After a moment of silence Edda spoke.

"Please tell the prince that I kindly refuse." Runi cheered silently.

"May I give a reason why my Lady?"

"Tell him that I would be more open to his offer if he made it to me himself in person." The messenger smiled and bowed slightly.

"I shall relay the message." He told her with a smile.

"I bet he asks you out in person before the day is out." Lina predicted. Runi hoped she was wrong.

888

A few hours later when Runi was finally done writing his essay, the trio split up. Runi was off to train and the girls decided to take a nice walk in the palace gardens. They were relatively empty save for a few lovers here and there.

"What do you want to do this weekend?" Edda asked her friend.

"I was thinking about going to that new play. It's already getting good buzz."

"Oh yeah that did look good," Edda agreed.

"You're not going to go so I guess I'll have to tell you about it."

"Why would I not be going?" Edda questioned.

"You will be busy," Lina said pointing to the slightly nervous looking Loki pacing back and forth ahead of them.

"Poor Loki," Edda said. "He looks so helpless. Should I go over to him?"

"No," Lina said. "I'll leave and that way he'll feel more comfortable." Before Edda could protest, Lina hurried off. Loki finally looked up and smiled hesitantly as he approached.

"Prince," Edda said with a slight bow.

"Lady," Loki said kissing her hand. "I understand you turned me down."

"No, I just didn't want to go out with your messenger boy," Edda replied. "I am sure he is nice but he's just not my type." Loki let out an embarrassed laugh.

"I get it," he said, "I should have asked you out myself."

"Probably so," Edda agreed. Loki cleared his throat.

"Lady Edda," Loki began, "Would you do me the honor of accompanying me to _Beowulf_ this weekend?"

"I would love to kind sir," Edda agreed.

"Excellent," Loki said flashing a handsome smile. "I shall pick you up at your home around seven day after next?"

"Do you know where I live?"

"I have my ways," Loki assured. "I hope you enjoyed the flowers."

"Their beautiful," Edda told him. "How did you know lilies were my favorite?"

"I didn't," Loki admitted. "It was a lucky guess."

"You guessed well."

From beyond the shrub Lina smiled. The spell had worked. The only thing left to do was let nature take its course.

A/N- A special thanks to Twilightlvr5 for being my first review! I hope to have many more (If I get some I might update this weekend…I'm not saying anything….I'm just saying).


	4. Teasing and Dates

Disclaimer- I own nothing!

Chapter Four

Teasing and Dates

Loki looked at himself in the mirror again. He was dressed in a fine green outfit that made his eyes even more emerald. Loki was always one for looking his best and tonight he wanted to make extra sure that he looked perfect.

"Little brother," called the booming voice of Thor. He walked into Loki's chambers without knocking as usual. Thor really never got the whole privacy thing. Loki couldn't count how many times Thor had walked in on Loki in the baths of when he was changing. "You look nice. Too nice to be spending the night alone…brother do you have a date tonight?" Loki wasn't one who typically gave away any emotion but he almost found himself blushing.

"As a matter of fact I do." Loki told his older brother. Thor clapped him on the back.

"Good for you Loki!" Thor congratulated. "You haven't been on a date since Freyja." Loki suppressed a flash of anger. Freyja, the beautiful goddess from Vanir had taught him how cruel women could be. "Do I know this woman?" Loki was sure he did. Thor knew all the upper class families by name.

"Edda Folkison," Loki replied. Thor thought for a moment and then nodded.

"Daughter of Emma," He recalled. "So she'll be a PM one day? You know how to pick power brother."

"Believe it or not I did not know that about her," Loki told Thor. "I genuinely like this girl brother."

"From what I remember she is quite pretty," Thor admitted. "Is she into magic?"

"Yes."

"Perhaps you have found a love match then brother." Loki didn't respond. Instead he grabbed the lilies he had bought and walked out the door. "Tell me how it goes!" Thor called after him.

888

Edda tried on another gown and showed it to Lina who was entirely too picky when it came to her best friends wardrobe.

"You have all these beautiful dresses and yet you chose to wear the plainest." She complained.

"That's what makes me feel most comfortable," Edda protested.

"Come out and let me see you in the purple dress. You always look good in purple." Edda huffed and stepped out.

"I refuse to change again," she threatened halfheartedly.

"No need," Lina told her. "This is the perfect dress." Edda turned around to face the mirror. The dress was a light purple(Edda's favorite shade) with silver stitching throughout. Taking a good look at herself, Edda had to admit that she did look beautiful in it. The dress fit her perfectly. The former tomboy was still self-conscience about her larger breast but the gown did not draw too much attention to them and it even managed to make her stomach and waist line appear slimmer. "Loki's going to eat his heart out."

"You really think so?" Edda asked nervously.

"Of course," Line assured. "After all, the spell called him." Edda laughed.

"Do you really thing it was the spell?" Edda asked with a hint of nervousness.

"Defiantly," Lina replied. "Think about your list; mischievous, good at magic, smart…. Runi said he doesn't get out much and then all of a sudden he's at training? The guy see's you once and all of a sudden he's totally smitten."

"Oh gods," Edda moaned sitting down on her bench. "I have to cancel the date."

"What? No!" Lina exclaimed.

"Lina, we put a spell on him. He doesn't like me he's just blinded by magic. I can't do this to him!"

"It's not a love spell," Line told her friend. "It doesn't make people love you. It's a calling spell remember? All it did was make him aware of you."

"I still don't think I can do this," Edda said with a weak smile. "He's a prince."

"And you are future member of the House of Lords. Hell, I'm sure you'll be running the house one day. Don't you dare feel inferior to anyone Edda!"

"It's more than that though," Edda continued. "Everyone will be watching us and thinking that I'm after him for a title and let's say that one day that I do marry him. I'll be monitored every day of my life not to mention the stupid crown."

"Well the crown is pretty ugly," Lina admitted. "But Edda, your way over thinking things. Right now you're just a girl going on a first date. Just have fun and if things do get to that point then we will deal with it."

"What about those society women," Edda asked. "I'm sure they will see us at the play tonight."

"Since when does Edda Folkison give a shit what those bitches think?" Edda was a little taken aback by her friend's language. Usually it was Edda and Runi who cussed. "If you really did care then you wouldn't always say those smart ass comments to them." Edda smiled. She did enjoy sticking it to those girls.

"Your right Li," Edda replied. "I'm going to enjoy my date with a real live prince."

"Good," Lina replied, "but if he shows up in a crown you have my permission to cancel."

"Deal," Edda agreed.

888

"I hope my parents didn't give you too much trouble," Edda said to Loki as they walked into the theater. Lina had been doing Edda's hair when Loki arrived so he had the pleasure of sitting with her protective parents for a few minutes. To Loki's credit, he looked quite at ease when Edda found him. In fact, he was having a pleasant conversation with Edda's mother about politics.

"No they were perfectly pleasant," Loki replied. Edda gave him a look. "Alright they were a little tough at first but I think they warmed up to me in the end."

"That sounds more like my parents," Edda replied.

"By the way those flowers were for you," Loki said. When he had arrived with the flowers, Lady Emma assumed they were for her and took them before Loki could correct her.

"I know," Edda said smiling, "she does too. She was just messing with you." Loki laughed.

"I'll have to remember that next time," Loki said as he helped Edda into her seat. He had gotten them a private box seat all to themselves.

"This is wonderful."

"Before I forget," Loki said as the curtain began to rise, "I didn't get a chance to tell you, you look beautiful tonight."

888

"Did you enjoy the play?" Loki asked. After _Beowulf _had ended, Loki had rushed the pair out to the palace garden and had it closed so that he and Edda were the only ones there.

"Very much," Edda affirmed. "Thank you for taking me." Edda had noticed a few of the girls she went to school with giving her strange looks so she ignored them like Lina had suggested. None of them were brave enough to say anything to her face.

"The pleasure was all mine I assure you," Loki said. He debated with himself and finally he slowly slipped his arm in with hers. Edda smiled in the darkness. "So tell me more about your life."

"Not much to tell," Edda replied. "I'm an only child. My dad is a merchant, my mother, as you now know is a MP and one day I will be too."

"Do you want to be an MP?" Loki asked. As the younger son his destiny wasn't set in stone like Thor's but he wished it was. He was jealous of how Thor had all of Odin's attention and had a great destiny before him.

"I fought it for years," Edda admitted, "But I'm really good at politics and I want to change things. Mom was a bit upset because I'm a different party than her but what are you going to do?"

"So if you were not born into it would you still have chosen to be an MP?"

"I don't know," Edda admitted. "I think I probably would have been a political reporter. What about you though? You were born a Prince. That comes with responsibility."

"Yes it does," Loki admitted. "I'm used to the responsibility. I just don't like the attention. When people meet me they expect Thor and when they don't get it there disappointed."

"I'm not disappointed," Edda assured. "No offense to your brother, but I find you a lot more interesting." Loki smiled. No one had said that to him before. The two continued walking for a while until Edda realized how late it had become. Loki walked Edda to her door. "I had a really great time tonight."

"I did too," Loki said. "I actually have this incredibly boring state dinner next week. Would you be interested?"

"Since you make it sound like such a fun event," Edda teased.

"There will be good food," Loki said, "and dancing."

"I would love to come," Edda accepted.

"Great," Loki said relieved. "Good night Edda." He kissed her hand. To her surprise Edda wanted more. Before he could leave Edda grabbed his causing him to stop.

"Loki," She whispered causing Loki to lean in to hear. She reached up on her tip toes and pressed her lips to his. "Thank you again for tonight." Loki was still standing in shock when Edda slipped inside. He moved his long, cool fingers to his mouth and smiled. Edda Folkison was different from any of the women he knew and he couldn't wait for another kiss.

A/N- Anyone see the video of Tom Hiddleston talking about how he discovered Chilies? It's so funny and Tom is adorable. Please Review!


	5. Dancing and Confessions

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

Chapter Five

Dancing and Confessions 

"I cannot believe that you're going to the boring state dinner," Runi complained for the fifteenth time. Edda, Lina, and Runi were sitting at their regular lunch table in the back of the room away from most of the other students. Runi was none too pleased with the news that Edda's date with Loki went well enough to warrant a second.

"Why not?" Edda challenged. "I'm going to be going to a lot more of these things soon anyway so why not go with Loki?"

"Because he's weird!" Runi said a little too loudly. Edda punched him on the arm knowing that it wouldn't hurt him too badly.

"Because he doesn't act or look like the mighty Thor?" Edda accused. Lina could practically see the magic building up behind Edda's eyes and watched her fingers start to twitch. Runi was about to push her to the edge like only he could.

"Runi cut it out and do not answer that question," Lina advised, "Edda calm down." Edda glared at Runi for a moment before taking a calming breath. "Neither one of you talk until you can be civil." The two were quiet for a few moments. Both were incredibly stubborn and Lina wasn't sure which one would crack first. Edda was good at pushing feeling aside for the sake of civility, but only when it involved politics. Runi hated when his friends were mad at him, but his animosity for Loki might override Runi's need to mend his friendship.

"Thor will be there," Edda said at last, "maybe I could put in a good word for you since you'll be trying out for the guard position soon." Lina was proud of Edda. Edda rarely said sorry but she apologized in other ways and Lina knew Runi would appreciate Edda's gesture.

"I'm sorry," Runi said in reply. "I may not like this guy but you do and I should support you."

"Thank you," Edda said getting up to hug him.

"There everything is fixed!" Lina said happily. "Do you know what you're wearing to this party?"

"No, I figured you would take care of that." Runi laughed. Lina would pick out _his_ clothes if he let her.

"I would be honored," Lina said happily. "You will be the most beautiful Lady at the ball."

"No I won't be," Edda replied. "Freyja will be there." Edda had overheard some of her class mates bemoaning the fact that the goddess would be at the dinner tonight. Freyja was of the Vanir race. She was incredibly beautiful and everyone wanted her. "But I'm confident that you will make me a close second." Runi and Lina shared a knowing look.

"You're not jealous of her are you?" Runi asked. "Because believe me she's not into Loki. It's Thor she's after. She has been for years."

"And Thor isn't interested?" Edda asked curiously. If this was true then Edda would have to give major credit to Thor. No man could resist Freyja when she pursued them.

"Word is that he hates her for some reason," Runi said shoveling food into his mouth. "People said they heard him yelling at her a few years ago. Something about being deceitful or something. It was all kept hush, hush."

"That's interesting," Lina replied. "Since you're on the inside, dating a prince and all, maybe you could get the scoop?"

"No offense but I really don't care about Freyja and Thor's past drama," Edda said. "I'm actually pretty nervous at the thought of meeting Loki's family. In case you have not noticed, his father happens to be Odin." Lina waved her fork in a throw away gesture.

"He'll like you," Lina insisted. "You're a smart mouth like your mother and he likes her."

"Very funny."

"Just relax," Runi replied. "I'm sure the prince of darkness will protect you." Edda ignored the dig.

"I guess if things go badly I could just set fire to my hair as a distraction."

"Oh don't do that dear you have such nice hair."

888

"I understand you are bringing Emma Logmarson and Folki Erikson's daughter tonight," Odin said walking into his sons open bedroom door. "I hear that she's a lovely girl."

"She is," Loki confirmed busying himself with his books. He couldn't remember the last time his father had visited him in his room. "She's rather talented in magic too from what I've heard."

"So you've researched her?" Odin asked unsurprisingly. Loki was not a trusting person by nature.

"I talked to her teachers," Loki confirmed. "You should consider replacing that hack that teaches magic father. He's no longer up to par."

"I'll keep that in mind," Odin muttered. "I've come by to tell you that Freyja will be in attendance tonight."

"I know father," Loki said. His face betrayed no emotion.

"She is Vanir and this state dinner is in their honor." Odin explained. "If there was a way around it…"

"I understand father," Loki replied. "I will be fine." Odin patted his youngest son on the back.

"I knew I could count on you son. I'll see you tonight." Odin began to walk out of the room then paused for a moment. "Don't be afraid to trust someone again, Loki. It might just be the best decision you'll ever make." Loki nodded.

888

Edda looked around in awe at the transformed palace dining area. Everything was draped in scarlet and ivory. Edda herself was wearing a white ball gown with a black flower pattern on the bottom. Her hair was pulled back in an elegant bun and she was wearing a diamond necklace her mother had lent her. Loki watched her with an amused smile. He remembered his first state dinner and how excited he had been. Seeing her childlike excitement was almost infectious. Odin and Frigga had introduced themselves briefly to Edda before Odin was whisked off to talk to some diplomat or another and Loki was happy to see that Edda showed no fear at meeting the imposing Allfather.

"We're over here Edda," Loki said holding her chair out for her. "I'm glad you came. This evening is shaping up to be pretty fun."

"I'm glad you invited me," Edda replied. "Before I forget, Lina wanted me to thank you for the flowers you got her."

"Tell her it was nothing," Loki said. He had brought extra roses along for Edda's friend who always seemed to be at the Folkison home. "So tell me about Lina and your other friend…what's his name?"

"Runi," Edda told him. "Lina is my best and oldest friend. She practically lives at my house and she loves to dress me. She's an excellent witch and she recently came out as a lesbian." Edda watched for Loki's reaction. Not everyone was accepting of Lina's sexual preference. If Loki objected in any way he didn't say so. "Runi is my other oldest friend. He spends a lot of time at my house too. He can be pretty protective of Lina and me but he always means well. He's going to try out for a guard position after graduation."

"How did you all meet?"

"The first day of school," Edda mused. "We were peas in a pod. What about you and your brother? Are you close?" Edda could see Loki tense up.

"I love my brother but sometimes he makes it hard," Loki admitted. He was a bit shocked with himself that he could have admitted that to Edda. "He's too arrogant and naïve to be king."

"That may change one day," Edda defended. After all, her mother said that about her. "He'll mature in time. My mother is constantly tell me that I too will mature. Although I think by 'you'll mature' she really means 'you'll switch ideology.' Loki laughed.

"Unlike you, Thor has a lot to learn," Loki said watching his brother walk into the room.

"Speaking of Thor," Edda sighed, "I promised Runi I would drop his name to him. It's my way of making amends for almost hexing him."

"Temper?" Loki asked with a grin.

"Don't try and find out," Edda teased.

"Hello brother!" Thor boomed happily. Loki gave him a formal nod. "Is this the beautiful Lady Edda I've been hearing so much about?"

"Yes brother it is," Loki confirmed. Thor kissed Edda's hand.

"Nice to meet you Lady Edda," Thor said.

"And you," Edda returned with a smile. Thor had a natural charisma about him and Edda could see why he made most girls swoon.

"Brother, you did not tell me how lovely she was." Loki met Edda's eyes.

"I didn't want you taking her from me." Loki said with a hint of humor in his voice.

"You don't have to worry about that little brother," Thor assured looking over at Freyja who was flirting with a circle of men. "Edda if you ever need anything do not hesitate to ask." Before Thor could turn away Edda spoke.

"Actually," Edda began, "Have you heard of Runi Snorrison?" Thor thought for a moment.

"I have," Thor replied. "I've watched him in training; he's quite good."

"I'm glad you think so," Edda said. "He's trying out for a guard position in the fall."

"Excellent," Thor said. "Tell him I'm looking forward to it." As Thor walked away Edda smiled in satisfaction. Runi would be very pleased.

"Very well done," Loki admired. "You'll be a great politician what with your flair for subtle manipulation."

"Why Loki, I hope you aren't making a comment on my moral character."

"On the contrary," Loki said. "Thor would have done anything you asked and you did something for a friend. I'd say that you a very noble friend."

"I'm not that noble," she told him. "I did this to get out of apologizing to Runi. If you stick around long enough you'll find that I have a very hard time admitting I'm wrong. It's that damn pride thing." Loki leaned in close to Edda.

"I plan on sticking around for a while." Edda smiled.

"Would you care to dance?" Loki asked offering his arm. "We have sometime before dinner is served."

"I'd love to," she replied as he swept her onto the dance floor. Edda was surprised at how graceful a dancer Loki was. Compared to him she felt like an uncoordinated clutz. "Shit." She muttered after she stepped on his foot again. "I'm sorry."

"Just relax," Loki soothed. "Just let go and let me lead." Edda took a deep breath and relaxed. After a few minutes she was gliding easily with Loki. "See, you're doing wonderfully."

"No you're doing wonderfully," Edda told him. "I'm just hanging on for the ride and having a good time doing so." Loki smiled. He then leaned in but hesitated. "What?"

"I wanted to kiss you," Loki admitted. "But I didn't want you to be embarrassed in this room full of people."

"Why would I be embarrassed?" Edda questioned. "I don't know if you know this but I rather liked kissing you the last time I did it." Loki leaned in and kissed her gently.

"See," Edda said a little breathless, "I like when you kiss me."

"Hello Loki," a sickly sweet voice said. The pair stopped dancing and Edda saw that Freyja was standing in front of her. She was even more beautiful in person. She had hair was the color of gold, skin as pale as ivory, and eyes as blue as the sky. Standing next to her Edda felt like a circus freak.

"Hello," Loki replied frostily. "Can I help you with something?"

"I just wanted to say hi," she said looking Edda up and down, clearly unimpressed. "Who is this?"

"I'm Edda Folkison."

"Nice to meet you…Edda," Freyja replied. "I guess I better be going. See you around, Loki." When she had left Edda still felt her hand being gripped tightly by Loki. His face betrayed nothing but his knuckles were white.

"Loki," Edda said gently. "Do you want to get some air?"

"Yes," he said. Edda led him out to the familiar gardens. The bushes were covered in white lights casting a soft glow. Loki had relaxed his grip but did not let go. The couple walked in silence until Loki began to speak.

"She taught me about cruelty," Loki began. "I thought she liked me. Out of all the men at court she picked me not Thor but me. We were together for a while and then it became clear that she was using me. Thor wasn't interested and she thought to make him jealous by dating his baby brother. When she saw that it wasn't working she left leaving me feel used and worthless and second best." Edda led Loki over to a bench.

"I'm so sorry that she did that to you," Edda said softly. "You are not second best Loki. Not to me. You are smart, and sweet, and important." Loki finally looked up at her and brushed his cool fingers across her cheek.

"You are really beautiful. You know that right?" Loki asked. "And I don't just mean in the physical sense. You're a great friend and you're strong and talented." Edda placed her hand on his enjoying the cool flesh on her skin. She hadn't known him long, but Edda suspected that this was the most open and raw Loki had been with anyone in a long time and she was honored that he felt this comfortable with her.

"Loki," a messenger said, interrupting the couple's tender moment. "Your father is about to give his speech."

"We're coming." Loki said grudgingly. "I wish I could stay out here all night with you."

"Me too," Edda said. She got to her feet and pulled him up. "Loki?"

"Yes?"

"Can you teach me that spell you used on Agni? You promised you would."

"How about tomorrow?" Loki suggested.

"Sounds perfect."

A/N- Thanks to everyone for the reviews so far. I have to say, this is one of my favorite chapters. What do you think? Please review!


	6. Magic and Love

Disclaimer- I own nothing!

Chapter Six

Magic and Love

Loki stood behind Edda with his hands on her waist. Across the room, there was a dummy target Loki had set up for practice with a funny face drawn on by Edda.

"Just relax and focus," Loki said in a low voice right in Edda's ear. She felt herself shiver. Loki had no idea what his voice did to her body. "You can already do the spell, now we're just improving it." He kissed her ear causing her to gasp. She would never be able to do the spell with Loki kissing her every chance he got.

"I might be able to do the spell if you weren't distracting me," Edda told the prince.

"Whatever do you mean?" Loki asked kissing the sensitive parts of her neck. "Surly this can't be distracting."

"You know damn well it is Loki," Edda said giggling as he kissed her collar bone. "If you don't stop I might accidently blow out a window or something."

"Fine," Loki said, "I'll stop. But just know you taste good… like honey and coconut." He let her go and Edda took a deep breath in concentration. After a moment she did as Loki had taught her and watched as the dummy flew to the other side of the room and was thrown against the wall. "Very good."

"Thank you," Edda said happily. She turned around and kissed Loki hard on the mouth. After a few minutes Edda felt Loki's tongue brush across her lips and she eagerly let him in. The next thing she knew, Loki had picked her up and was carrying her to his room. Part of her didn't care. She wanted Loki in a way she never wanted anyone before, but in the back of her mind she knew she had to stop him soon. He placed her on his bed and she felt soft green sheets beneath her and him on top of her never breaking from her lips. His hand was on her thigh moving up her dress. God how she wanted him to touch her…he brushed against her sacred place through her thin underwear and she sighed in delight.

"Stop," the word left Edda's mouth before she knew what she was saying. Loki pulled away and collapsed beside her.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked quietly.

"No," Edda assured. "You did everything right. It's just that…I've never done this before. I've just kind of been waiting for someone special." She blushed in embarrassment and looked away. She felt Loki's cool had on her face as he turned her head gently to face him.

"Do not be ashamed," Loki said with those intense green eyes of his. "I think it's beautiful." He kissed her cheek. "We'll take things as slow as you want."

"Thank you," Edda said softly, "For being understanding."

"Thank you for sharing with me," Loki said sincerely. Edda smiled and kissed Loki on the lips. For the first time in her life Edda could feel herself falling in love.

888

Edda was giggly all night which annoyed Runi greatly. Normally, Edda was the mature one but since she began seeing Loki she was…girly, all the time. Okay, maybe not girly per say, after all, (and he hated to admit this), she could kick his ass in a fight with a combination of magic and well placed hits (and he would not be beaten by anyone girly) but she was defiantly not herself.

If he was being honest he would have to admit that he couldn't fault Edda for being happy. Like it or not, Loki was turning out to be Edda's first love. Runi remembered his own first love with Erindas last season. Even though Edda and Lina did not particularly like the girl, they had been supportive of Runi and were there to clean up the mess after the relationship ended and Runi vowed that he would be there for Edda when Loki broke her heart, and he would break her heart. It was inevitable that the prince of lies would hurt Edda. Runi just hoped that it was sooner rather than later. Edda was strong on an emotional and physical level but she could also be thin skinned. Someone like Loki who was manipulative and ambitious would hurt the honest and kind Edda. He just hoped that when Loki did hurt Edda, Runi would be there to speak a few choice words to the prince.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in forever," Lina told her friend. The trio was sitting on Edda's huge bed reading gossip magazines and eating junk food. "You always go straight to Loki's home after school." By home, Lina was referring to Loki's huge wing of the palace.

"What do you do at his house anyway?" Runi asked trying to sound casual. Edda blushed. Gross, now he had to think about that creep touching her.

"Mostly we do magic," She said. "He taught me that spell he used on Agni. I'll teach you it if you want."

"That would be great!" Lina exclaimed.

"And he also taught me how to block it if you want me to teach you Runi?" Edda suggested. "It might come in handy in a fight."

"Alright," Runi agreed. If Edda was going to date Loki, at least Runi could benefit from it.

"Guy's this is a little early, but I think I should tell you something," Lina said beaming.

"What is it Li?"

"Please tell me Loki doesn't have a sister." Edda glared at Runi.

"I met someone," Lina said. "She's a bit older. I met her in the library and she's a witch."

"What's her name?" Edda asked excitedly.

"Matilda," Lina said. "She's so pretty Edda and sweet. I think you'll really like her."

"We'd love to meet her soon," Runi said. He was happy that Lina was finding love but he also felt a pang of jealousy at his friends who were finding happiness while he was alone.

"Great!" Lina said. "I'll set it up soon. Edda, do you think Loki would be interested?"

"I think he would love to meet another sorcerer," Edda assured.

"Oh great," Runi said, "I get to be the fifth wheel."

"Don't worry Runi I'll ask if Loki has a sister."

"Touché'."

A/N- This is a pretty short chapter…I'll try and post more soon. Please review!


	7. Double Dates and Wishing Spells

Disclaimer – I own nothing!

Chapter Seven

Double Dates and Wishing Spells

"Thank you again for doing this," Edda told Loki. She was sitting on his bed while he was in his closet getting dressed for the group date. "I know this isn't your idea of a fun time." Loki came out of the closet dressed to perfection as always.

"Nonsense," Loki argued, "Your friends are important to you so they are important to me." Edda hopped off of his bed, grabbed his collar and pulled it down so she could kiss him.

"You should show off your sweet side more often," She teased.

"That side of me is only for you," Loki told her. "Besides I rather like people being afraid of me. Better to be feared than loved right?"

"No, Edda disagreed, "I'd rather be respected and in my experience, you don't respect the person you fear. After all, I get much better results with my spells when you're sweet to me."

"That is true," Loki said kissing that special spot on Edda's neck. "I'd never dream of having you be afraid of me."

"Well I'm hard to scare off," Edda assured. "And if your mean to me I'll just put a spell on you…or sick Runi on you…I'm not quite sure yet."

"And what do I get to do to you if you're mean?" Loki asked pressing his lips on the exposed parts of her chest.

"You can do this," Edda said thoroughly enjoying the tingling sensation she was now experiencing. "Or send in Lina. She's a great compromiser." Loki laughed. Edda noticed that Loki tended to not laugh in public so she enjoyed the sound whenever he made it.

"What do we know about this Matilda character?" Loki asked fixing the ruffles in Edda's gown.

"Not much," Edda admitted. "I think Lina left it purposely vague. All I know is that Lina is happy and she likes Matilda so therefore I like Matilda."

"I'm sure she'll be great," Loki agreed. "Is Runi coming?"

"Yes," Edda said cautiously, "please ignore any and all rude comments he may make. He's just protective and passive aggressive."

"Sounds a bit like Thor, except of course, Thor lacks the subtly required to be passive aggressive," Loki observed. Edda just shrugged. "Shall we leave my lady?" He asked offering his arm. Edda took it happily.

888

Matilda Erikson was a soft spoken and immensely kind young women with mousey brown hair and warm, chocolate eyes. Watching Lina and Matilda together, Edda saw a spark between the two that warmed her heart. Edda knew the worry Lina had about never finding anyone and the terrible stigma came with being a lesbian in the Asgardian community (something Edda wanted to change through legislation).

Dinner had gone on well with limited caddy remarks from Runi. Loki was polite, but distant, and Edda and Lina got louder with every passing glass of wine they consumed. Still, Edda wasn't buzzed enough to not be embarrassed about the stories her friends were dishing about her.

"…then Edda says with a straight face 'I have no idea what you're talking about' and the teacher just stared at her for a moment before walking away." Loki smiled while everyone else laughed.

"I remember that!" Runi recalled, "Edda's mother said that if he couldn't prove anything then he shouldn't bother her from work again."

"In my defense he as a shit teacher," Edda said, "not to mention a creep! He hit on every female student."

"You don't need to defend yourself Edda," Runi replied. "He was a creep and he deserved what he got. I'm only sorry I didn't do it first."

"I guess there's a little mischief in you after all," Loki said in Edda's ear. She laughed.

"So how long have you two been seeing each other?" Matilda asked. Edda looked over at Loki.

"18 days," Loki replied.

"So still new," Matilda said. "The way you look at each other it's almost as if you've known each other for years." Edda looked at Loki thoughtfully.

"Matilda's good at reading people," Lina explained. "She also reads auras."

"That's kind of interesting," Edda said. "Can you read mine?"

"Sure," Matilda said happily. "I'll need you to give me your hands." Edda switched seats with Lina and placed her hands in Matilda's.

"So how does it work?" Runi asked curiously.

"I get a better read when I'm in closer proximity and when the person is calm. I can still see auras from a distant but they are clearer this way," Matilda explained. "Please close your eyes and take a deep breath." After a few moments of soft breathing Matilda spoke. "You're a Violet."

"Should have known your aura would match your favorite color," Runi teased.

"So what does it mean?" Loki asked.

"It's the most sensitive of the colors," Matilda revealed. "It also means you have a lot of wisdom. You know yourself well. You're an idealist and someone who is very much about improving things for the future. You also have a gift for art and magic."

"That sounds very much like you," Lina said.

"Can I go next?" Runi asked. Matilda was happy to oblige. After a quick reading, she determined that Runi was a deep red meaning that he was grounded, realistic, active, strong-willed, and survival-oriented. After a few more glasses of wine, the group decided it was late and they told each other good bye. While Edda was saying a goodbye to Lina and Runi, Matilda pulled Loki aside.

"You're black," she said in a low voice. "You can't forgive anyone and whatever you're holding onto is choking the life out of you."

"I thought you had to hold someone's hands to see there aura?"

"Not yours," Matilda said. "The black is blocking your throat. You were a good boy Loki. A good, kind, sweet boy, but you're heading down a bad path because what ever happened to you was so horrible that you can't let it go. If you don't start changing now you will lose her and I know how much you care about her."

"How do you know that?" Loki asked in a tight voice.

"Because when you're around her there's an outline of pink," Matilda told him.

A few feet away, after Runi had left, Lina was left to discuss what had been on her mind all night. "The spell brought her to me," Lina said happily, "just like it brought Loki to you."

"Have you told her about the spell?" Edda asked.

"Yesterday," Lina said, "she thought it was sweet."

"I still feel a bit guilty about not telling him," Edda admitted. "I think I'll tell him tonight. He's in a good mood."

"Good luck," Lina said giving her a hug. "I'll see you at school."

888

Loki was quiet on the way home from dinner. Edda almost chose not to go back to his place but he insisted at the last moment. Edda watched him wave his hands over the candles making them light on command.

"Do you know this spell?" He asked lighting another candle. Edda smiled as she leaned in close to a candle. Loki watched in fascination as she blew gently and the flame lit. "Impressive."

"It's one of the first spells I ever learned," Edda told him proudly. "And speaking of spells…I need to tell you about one Lina and I cast recently. Loki noted how nervous Edda appeared and wondered what bad thing he was about to hear from her. Edda led him over to the couch and explained the calling spell. When she was done she waited anxiously for his reaction and was surprised to hear him laughing. "What's so funny?"

"You," Loki replied. "You acted like you were about to confess murder."

"So you're not mad?" Edda asked relieved.

"Not at all," Loki assured patting her thigh. "Ironically I cast a similar spell years ago when I was still in school during a particularly lonely time in my life. I guess you were too young for it to work."

"What?" Edda asked confused.

"I wished for you too," Loki told her. Edda started laughing.

"So I was worried for nothing," Edda said getting the joke.

"So do you feel better now?" Loki asked brushing a strand of lose hair back behind her ear. Edda nodded.

"Much better," Edda assured. "I do not want any secrets between us." Loki thought about what Matilda had said about his aura. He had the opportunity to really give himself a chance and he wanted to with everything in him.

"Why on Valhalla would you wish for me?" Loki asked at last. Edda paused for a moment.

"Because your worthy of being loved Loki," She told him with a comforting hand on his cool cheek. "I wouldn't have wished for a loser now would I?" That got a smile from Loki.

"I noticed you and Lina looking at each other quite intensely at some points during the meal," Loki recalled. "Am I correct in guessing that you can read minds?"

"Yes," she told him. "We learned how to do that last year."

"I've wanted to try with someone for a while," Loki admitted. "Could we…if you wanted? I know it's a very personal thing." Edda turned towards him and held out her hands. He followed her and closed his eyes in concentration.

"_Can you hear me?" _Edda's voice asked in Loki's head. It was odd having a voice other than your own in your brain but Edda's voice was comforting.

"_Yes,"_ he replied. "_So what do you usually communicate to Lina?"_

_ "Things we're too afraid or embarrassed to say out loud." _Edda said.

"_I think-….I'm falling in love with you and that you could be my saving grace." _Edda dropped his hands to break the connection. Since this was Loki's first time doing the spell with her he could no longer read her mind without physical contact. She stared at him in shock. For someone who was guarded and not very emotional with others this was a huge confession, especially since they hadn't dated long. She could see that there was fear in his eyes. He wasn't used to being so vulnerable and if she didn't say anything soon he might never be vulnerable with her ever again, so, instead of over analyzing it like she did everything else, she said what she felt.

"I'm falling in love with you too," she said aloud. Loki pulled her into a hug and Edda felt him running his fingers through his hair. Loki's heart swelled. Someone could love _him, _someone who was kind, and honest, and beautiful. For the first time in a long time, he felt hope about the future.

A/N- So excited about labor day weekend…I need a break from school! Please Review!


	8. Illness and Jealousy

Chapter Eight

Illness and Jealousy

Edda closed her bedroom door and leaned against it struggling to keep herself from slipping to the ground.

"Rough night?" Lina asked from Edda's desk. Edda jumped up embarrassed. She hadn't realized Lina would be here tonight, although she should know better. Lina and Runi tended to drop by whenever they wanted. "Didn't mean to scare you, I was about to go to bed actually when you came in. It's late."

"I know _mom_."

"So, you want to tell me what that was about?" Lina asked. "It looked like you had jelly legs." Luckily it was too dark in the room for Lina to see Edda blushing. Things had gotten more intense physically since the exchange of 'I love you's' two weeks ago. Every time they were alone they couldn't keep their hands off of each other. Tonight he had given Edda an earth shattering orgasm with his skilled fingers. She didn't know how much longer she could remain chaste when he did these things to her.

"I think I'm ready to sleep with him," Edda told Lina.

"It's a big decision Edda," Lina said seriously. "Don't rush into anything you're not ready for."

"I love him Li," Edda told her best friend, "and I've been really thinking about this. You know I'm not much for spontaneity."

"Have you thought about if you broke up later?" Lina asked. "Would you be okay with that?"

"Did you regret sleeping with Olafr?" Edda asked. Olafr had been Lina's first and only boyfriend. They had dated for four seasons and Lina slept with him before he left for his nine world's expedition. That was also the same night Lina came out to Edda and Runi.

"No," Lina admitted. "I don't know if I would have been okay with coming out if I hadn't spent that night with Olafr and he was very understanding. We still write to each other."

"See you don't regret it!" Edda made her point, "and I won't either. Now I need to plan it."

"You can't plan your first time," Lina said amused.

"Why not?" Edda asked. "I plan everything else. I'm thinking a silk robe and garters."

"Can I pick this outfit out?" Lina asked knowing that this seduction plan would not work.

"Of course." Edda said, starting to get ready for bed.

888

"Should I wear a green robe?" Edda asked the next day. "It is Loki's favorite color or should I wear purple because that's my favorite color?"

"Honey, you could show up in a chicken suite and Loki would still want to sleep with you." Edda noticed that Lina looked a bit pale. Edda walked over to her and felt her forehead.

"You feel warm Li," Edda said concerned. There was a flu going around school and Edda was pretty sure Lina had it.

"I'm fine," Lina assured.

As it turned out, Lina was not fine and neither were Runi and Edda. Within a day, all three had contracted the flu and were all too sick for school. Edda and Lina were laid up on Edda's bed while Runi was on the comfortable chair in the corner. It had been three days since they had fallen ill. They were pretty sure they were no longer contagious but they were all still too ill for any physical activity.

"I never get sick," Edda moaned. This is not the first time she had said this over the last few days. "I hate feeling like this. I can't stop sweating."

"I can't stop shivering," Lina said taking the blankets Edda had discarded and putting them on her.

"Stop complaining," Runi growled. "I'm missing training." Runi was taking being sick the hardest. He had tried to go to training yesterday but was sent home because of his fever. He had been in a foul mood since he got sick but Lina noted that his temper had gotten shorter with each passing date Edda had with Loki.

"Someone is moody," Edda said staring at her flowers. Loki had sent Lilies for everyday she had been sick and he visited her every afternoon. The flowers were beautiful and Loki had put some kind of enchantment on them so they didn't wither. Edda only wished she could _smell_ the flowers but right now she couldn't smell much of anything. "Is it wrong that I'm kind of mad that Loki isn't sick? I mean he comes here every day and still he's healthy."

"He must have an amazing immune system," Lina replied.

"Yeah," Runi snorted, "he would have to have a good immune system considering that he's been sticking his tongue down his throat every day this week."

"Runi!" Edda said, voice cracking. While it was true Loki had kissed her, it had been perfectly chaste.

"I'm just teasing," Runi replied taking another bite of soup. It was his third bowl today. "However, I was wondering…"

"What?" Edda asked sitting up. She was tired of Runi's snide comments. She thought they had gotten past it but clearly not. "Just say it Runi."

"I heard a rumor," Runi admitted. In fact he had heard it from Freyja who was mocking Agni about his poor bedroom skills. "Is it true that Loki…how should I put this…has a silver tongue?" If Edda hadn't already been flushed with fever she would have turned scarlet with embarrassment. Was Runi trying to see if Edda had slept with Loki yet?

"I wouldn't know Runi," Edda hissed. "Did your ex have a silver tongue?"

"Touché," Runi said, pleased that Edda had not been ruined by the god of mischief. Edda turned her attention back to her flowers trying to get rid of the image of Loki going down on another woman. "Where is the prince of lies anyway?" Before Edda could answer there was a knock on the door and Loki entered the room.

"Hello sweet heart," Loki said kissing Edda on her warm forehead and taking a seat next to her bed. "Hello everyone." Runi and Lina muttered weak greetings. "How are you feeling today?"

"Better," Edda said. "I think I'll be able to go back to school tomorrow or the next day. I'm just so hot all the time."

"I think I can help with that," Loki told her. He pulled her off the bed and onto the chair he was sitting in. He touched her exposed skin with his cool hands. Edda sighed in contentment. She loved that he always ran a little cool.

"That feels so good," Edda moaned.

"Get a room," Runi chided.

"You're in my room," Edda reminded him. Loki kept stroking her face, neck and legs.

"_I've missed having you alone_," Edda heard Loki in her head. She smiled. He had gotten pretty good at telepathy. They didn't even need contact anymore.

"_Me too,"_ she replied. "_When I get better we'll have to have a night all to ourselves." _

_ "I'm counting the days." _

Runi saw Loki and Edda and knew they were doing that telepathy spell that Edda often did with Lina. They did it almost every time that Loki had visited and each time it pissed Runi off. If they had something to say why couldn't they just say it out loud? He glared at Loki. Everything had been fine until he showed up. Loki must have felt Runi looking at him because he looked up and Runi turned away slightly embarrassed.

After an hour, Loki had to leave. He said a curt goodbye to Lina and Runi and gave a gag worthy (in Runi's opinion) kiss to Edda before he placed her back in her bed, and to make sure that she didn't get too warm, he enchanted his green cloak to remain cool and wrapped her in it.

"I love you," Runi heard Loki say to Edda. She said it back which made Runi roll his eyes and then Loki was gone.

888

At first Loki thought Runi's behavior towards him was a territorial thing. After all, Loki received such behavior from most of the Asgardian warriors, especially after Loki beat them in battle. Now Loki was sure of the real reason Runi showed him such contempt; he was in love with Edda.

Loki believed Edda when she said she loved him and more than that he felt that love. Still, sometimes Loki felt insecure about their relationship. He still didn't understand how someone like Edda could love him and Runi…Runi was the epitome of a true Asgardian. Where Loki was lanky, Runi was lean and muscular. Loki was pale with dark hair and green eyes and Runi was brown hair, brown eyes and tan. Runi fit in and Loki didn't.

Edda was defiantly another reason for why Loki was setting plans in motion for Thor to fail. Most of his reasons, Loki admitted, were selfish, but he also wanted to prove himself worthy of Edda and of Odin. He put a cloaking spell on and walked past Heimdall, the guard of the Bifrost. Loki smiled as he walked by undetected. Heimdall had never liked Loki and it amused Loki to see that even the great warrior and seer of all could be fooled. Loki pulled his cloak tighter as he approached Jotunheim thinking all the way about the glory that would come to him in the end.

888

The next day Runi was well enough to leave for training leaving the girls alone in Edda's room.

"I'm kind of glad I got sick," Edda told Lina. "It was stupid trying to plan a seduction."

"I'm glad you figured it out on your own," Lina said.

"Yeah, well I figured that you just have to let some things happen naturally. I can't always plan everything," Edda rationalized, "Besides, what fun would life be if there wasn't a little spontaneity?"

Disclaimer- I own nothing!

A/N- I've seen a lot of people subscribing to this story (yea!) don't be afraid to review and I hope everyone had a great Labor day weekend!


	9. Sex Crazed

Disclaimer- I own nothing!

A/N- This chapter contains some mature themes…nothing explicit but still I'm giving you a fair warning!

Chapter Nine

Sex Crazed

Edda knocked on the door and waited anxiously. It had been a week since her flu had passed and she was waiting outside of Loki's room. He had told her that they were going to stay in tonight for a romantic meal. She attempted to smooth her light blue dress one more time before Loki could reach the door. It was odd to think that this might be the last night Edda would be a virgin. Of course she didn't think Loki had planned it, but Edda felt sure that tonight would be _the_ night. Loki opened the door and greeted her with that smile that was only for her; the one that reached his eyes and proved that behind his façade of apathy, there was a well of emotion.

"Hi sweet heart," Loki said taking Edda's hand and pulling her inside. The usually dark room was lit with soft candle light. In the center of the room, Loki had moved the living room furniture to make room for a small two person table.

"Everything looks beautiful," Edda said taking in her surroundings. She noticed that there was food on the table as well. "Did you cook?" Loki chuckled.

"Cooking is not one of my talents," Loki admitted. "I had the servants make this. I would have cooked for you but then you might have died from poison."

"Well we wouldn't want that now would we?" Edda teased as Loki pulled out her chair for her. "You did all this?" Edda asked still taking in the detail. In the corner of the room, something strange caught her eye. It was a pair of Loki's shoes that were dripping wet and on the shoelaces she noticed snow…there was no snow in Asgard this season. Where had he gotten snow? "Loki, what's up with your shoes?" Loki bent down and kissed Edda deeply.

"What darling?" Loki said kissing her ear. She knew he had heard her but right now she couldn't bring herself to care. He had her practically out of the chair now.

"Loki," Edda moaned.

"Yes?" He asked pulling away so he could look at Edda.

"Take me to the bed room."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," She replied. Loki scooped her up and walked her into his room kissing her all the way.

888

Runi was right about one thing; Loki really did have a silver tongue. Edda's head was still spinning with all that had happened. Every part of her body had been kissed, sucked, and caressed for good measure. She never knew anyone could do what Loki had done to her body. Her lips were swollen with Loki's kiss and her tired body was resting on the bed.

Loki came back into the room carrying the dinner plates in his hands wearing nothing but underwear. He placed the plates on the bed and crawled back to his side pulling Edda's naked body up against his own.

"Are you okay?" Loki asked with concern. "I tried to be as gentle as possible."

"I'm a little sore," She told him, "but I feel wonderful."

"Good," Loki said stroking her hair. "Are you hungry?"

"I think I worked up an appetite yes," Edda said kissing Loki. The lovers sat up and Loki passed Edda her plate. Edda began eating hungrily until she felt Loki's eyes on her. "What?"

"Nothing," Loki assured. "You just look so beautiful. I love you Edda."

"I love you Loki," Edda said. "Thank you for being so patient with me and understanding of my lack of experience." Loki reached for her hand.

"Edda, never feel ashamed of the fact that this was your first time," Loki told her. "In a way it was my first time to. I've had sex but I've never made love before tonight. You've given me something I've never had before with anyone; intimacy." Edda felt her eyes well up in happiness.

"You're going to make me cry Loki Odinson." Edda said with a smile. "I'm so glad I waited for you."

888

Edda felt like a switch had been turned on inside of her after that first night with Loki. She could barely pay attention in class and when school was out she went straight to Loki's house. There, they would make love for hours until she had to go home. It wasn't just at his house either; she would sometimes meet him during lunch at her home. It was getting to the point where she thought she might have some sort of sex addiction.

"You are amazing," Loki said collapsing beside her after a particularly exhausting love making session.

"You're not too bad yourself," Edda replied rolling over so she could lie on his chest. "Where does your father think you are today?" Loki had sent word that he could not attend a meeting with an important diplomat in order to be with Edda.

"I told him a spell went wrong and I had to fix it," Loki told her. "I'm not sure he bought it but I can't seem to care at the moment. Where do your parents think you are?"

"Father thinks I'm at Lina's," Edda said absentmindedly stroking Loki's chest. "I think mother knows but she likes you and she trusts me." Loki noticed Edda become quiet.

"What's wrong sweet heart?"

"I'm just thinking about graduation," Edda said. "It's so soon and after that I'll start working under mother. When am I going to have time for you?"

"We will find time," Loki assured. "I don't plan on ever losing you."

"Good," Edda replied. "I think I know what my fist bill proposal will be when I become an MP."

"And what will that be?"

"A bill that will give an additional hour long break during the day for sex."

"I think that's a bill everyone can agree on," Loki said amused. "I think that will pass with flying colors."

"I should hope so." A few hours later, Edda was fast asleep on Loki's bed and he couldn't bear to wake his sleeping beauty up. He sent a messenger to Lina to tell her to cover for Edda again. As he finished getting ready for another journey to Jotunheim, he kissed Edda on her forehead. He hated lying to her but he wouldn't have done it if he didn't think it was for the best.

Loki slipped on his shoes and wrote a note for Edda in case she woke up and found herself alone. He explained in the note that he was summoned by his father and that she should stay at his home because Lina was covering for her.

"I'm doing this for us," he whispered to the sleeping form. "I love you."

A/N- Please Review! I haven't had many lately =(


	10. Guess Who's Coming to Dinner

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter Ten

Guess Who's Coming to Dinner

"What if I accidently say something against Odin?" Edda asked her friends over lunch. She was worried about her dinner with Loki's family later that night. She had met Loki's parents of course, but only for a quick introduction and a 'how's your mother' but never for a significant length of time. "Or what if they don't like me?"

"They will love you," Runi assured, "its hard not to. Besides, who else but an incredibly kind and loving person would date their weirdo son?" Edda kicked his leg making him wince.

"You will be fine," Lina said distractedly. She had a dinner with Matilda's parents tonight and was equally nervous. "We will both be fine."

"Can I have your food?" Runi asked indicating the full plate Edda hadn't touched.

"Go ahead," She said pushing it to him. She was too nervous to eat. Loki thought it was amusing last night when she brought up her concerns. Frankly, she wished he had been a bit more supportive. After all, Loki was constantly trying to please Odin and strive for his respect so he should know exactly how Edda was feeling.

"_How are things between you and Loki?" _Edda heard Lina in her head.

"_Fine,"_ Edda replied watching Runi hoof down her food. "_We share spells, we make love, we talk." _

"_But?"_

"_I think he's hiding something from me." _Lately, Edda noticed Loki disappearing when he thought she was sleeping and he had an enchanted lock box that he kept putting things in.

"_Is that bastard cheating on you because I swear I will kick his ass for you!" _Edda had to stop herself from laughing out loud at Lina's outburst of violence.

"_No, it's not that,"_ Edda assured. "_He's just been acting a little…aloof lately. I think it might have something to do with Thor. He's pushing for Odin to crown him and Loki doesn't think Thor's ready to be king." _

"_Are you sure Loki doesn't want to be king?"_

"_I know he struggles with fitting into his family, but I don't think he wants the crown," _Edda replied shadowing some doubts. _"I don't think Loki would do well with that kind of power. Does that make me a horrible girlfriend for thinking that?" _

"_No," _Lina assured, _"Matilda said something about that to me after she read his aura at dinner. You know what they say about absolute power. Loki has this overwhelming need to please Odin and he would do accomplish it."_

"So is Thor going to be at this dinner?" Runi asked not noticing the silent conversation his best friends were having. Edda nodded. "I wonder if I could out eat the god of thunder." Edda was too busy thinking about what Lina had said to listen to Runi. Lina was right when it came to the dynamics of Odin's family. At the state dinner, Odin had Thor sit next to him and talked to him most of the night about hunting and battle technique. Odin barely even paid attention when Loki told him about mastering astral projection, a very difficult feat which Edda still hadn't mastered no matter how much Loki tried to teach her. Even if Loki didn't say anything, Edda saw that it hurt his feelings and she wondered why Odin couldn't treat his youngest son equally. Why couldn't Odin see how wonderful his other child was?

What could Edda do to help Loki? Should she press him on the issue or would that push him away? What if he was planning something drastic? She knew that he liked a good prank but could he actually do something cruel? Did she even want to know is he was capable of that?

"Well if Odin or Frigga doesn't like you then screw 'em. I'll kick Odin and Thor's ass for you" Edda heard Runi say. Edda smiled in spite of herself. In that moment she was thankful for Runi. He was always there for her when she needed him even if he didn't like who she was sleeping with.

888

"Relax," Loki told Edda for the hundredth time. They were waiting in Odin's sitting area waiting for dinner and Loki was rubbing Edda's tense shoulders. "You are in desperate need of a massage.

"Why do you think I keep you around?" Edda teased. "And some of those knots are from school. Only about half are from the prospect of meeting your parents, you know, who just happen to be the King and Queen."

"Well you date a prince and you don't let that intimidate you," Loki reminded her.

"I don't think of you like that," Edda explained, "I don't say to myself you are dating Prince Loki god of mischief."

"Then how do you think of me?" Loki asked curiously.

"I think of you as Loki, the man that I love," she told him. "Occasionally I reference you as Loki, sex god, but only in my head." Loki laughed.

"Good," Loki said. "Now I don't have to feel like a sex pervert when I call you my love goddess."

"Loki," Odin said walking into the sitting room with his wife, Frigga right behind him. Edda felt Loki pull away from her and straighten up on the couch. "You were early. Sorry to keep you waiting. Dinner is ready." Loki stood up and extended a hand to help Edda up.

"It's wonderful to see you again dear," Frigga said hugging Edda.

"Yes," Odin agreed. "Welcome to our home Lady Edda."

"Where is Thor?" Loki asked. Edda detected a note of annoyance in his voice.

"Late," Frigga told her son. "He should be joining us soon. Let's go into the dining room shall we?" A servant held open the large double doors and the two couples entered. Odin set at the head of the table while Frigga sat at the other end. Loki tried to sit next to his lover but Odin stopped him.

"Couples don't sit next to each other son," Odin reminded. "Go on sit across from her." Edda reluctantly let go of his hand so that he could comply with his father's wishes.

"Sorry I'm late father," Thor said entering the room. He was still in full battle armor. "You're looking beautiful mother." He gave Frigga a kiss on the cheek and then took his seat next to Edda. "Lady Edda." Thor said kissing her hand. "You look stunning. What are you still doing with my brother?" Loki knew it was a joke but it still made him angry.

"He gives good neck rubs," Edda teased causing Thor to let out a big belly laugh. "Hold on to this one Loki. She's feisty."

"I intend to," Loki said.

"Well let's dig in shall we?" Odin suggested. Thor didn't need telling twice. He immediately began chowing down on food. Not even Runi could eat that much that fast.

"So, Lady Edda," Odin began, "You graduate soon. Do you begin studying under your mother soon after?"

"Call me Edda," she told him. She always felt that 'lady' was too formal. She noticed a small smile on Loki's face. "And yes, I start in a season."

"Excellent," Odin said drinking from his goblet. "We need more young people in parliament." Thor nodded in agreement.

"It would be nice to have an ally when I become king," he said with a mouth full of food.

"Edda is a member of the progressive party," Loki told the table. Thor kept eating unperturbed.

"The progressive party has a long and noble history," Odin said diplomatically. "They were a great supporter a few centuries back when I purged parliament of its corrupted members. I find that those in the progressive caucus are the most idealistic. "

"Enough politics," Thor said. "We should talk about lighter things. Edda, I've been watching Runi and I think he will make an excellent guard. Tell him he has a job when school finishes."

"Thank you," Edda said surprised. "I'm sure Runi will be very grateful."

"Edda," Frigga said, "What kind of books are you into?"

"Right now I'm into the classics," Edda said. Loki noticed her eyes light up. She loved books. "Loki actually loaned me the _Odyssey_." In reality, Loki had been reading chapters to her after love making, but his parents didn't need to know that.

"Oh that's a wonderful book," Frigga said. "I think the Asgardians should read more books by mortals." The rest of dinner went well. When Thor and Odin started talking about training Edda gave Loki a knowing look.

"Allfather," Edda interrupted after a long talk on the merits of swords. "I was wondering if you know how advanced Loki has gotten with his magic."

"Yes," Odin replied looking at Edda thoughtfully. "He is very talented, perhaps the best sorcerer in all of Asgard."

"After you of course father," Loki said humbly. Well if he wasn't going to brag on himself Edda sure would.

"He's absolutely amazing," Edda told Odin. "Just to watch him do magic is memorizing. He can do spells that I could only ever dream of doing. Has he showed you his astral projection?"

"No he hasn't," Odin said looking at his youngest child.

"I wish I could astral project," Thor said. "I would have projected myself to school while the real me slept." Edda laughed.

"He's been trying to teach me but I can't get it." Edda told Thor. "But I would probably use it for the same thing."

"What other spells have you been doing Loki?" Odin asked.

"Edda taught me a mind communication spell." Loki shared.

"That could come in handy in battle," Thor said and Edda watched as the conversation turned back away from Loki again.

"_Thank you," _She heard Loki say.

888

"It wasn't so bad was it?" Loki asked taking of Edda's cape. They were back at Loki's place where she spent most of her time. By now she didn't bother lying to her parents about where she was and they didn't seem to mind too much.

"No it wasn't," Edda said. Loki kissed her special place but stopped when he realized Edda wasn't responding.

"Is something wrong?" Edda took a seat on the couch and patted the spot next to Loki. Now he was worried. Had she finally seen that he was second best to Thor and wanted to trade up?

"Loki," She said taking his hands in hers. "I don't know why your father doesn't appreciate you, but it's not fair."

"I'm used to it," Loki lied. He wished he was strong enough to get over his father slighting him but the truth is he never would, which was why he was trying to expose Thor's failings.

"I just want you to know that you are smart, and kind, and important and I love you." Loki didn't know how to respond. He was never good at expressing himself so he showed her how thankful he was for her the only way he knew how.

888

Loki hadn't cried since he was a child and Odin told him that a Prince of Asgard did not cry, but here he was with a tear on his cheek. He held a sleeping Edda in his arms. He should be leaving. He still needed to create a portal for the frost giants but guilt was keeping him here in his bed. He looked down at this beautiful woman in his arms that trusted him more than anything and _believed_ in him. She was the only one who ever stood up for him like that.

Edda sighed in her sleep and snuggled closer to Loki. No, he wouldn't leave her tonight. After all, there was always tomorrow. He was still worried about how she would react if she ever found out but hopefully she wouldn't. Loki was sly after all and even if she did, he would explain that what he was doing was for them.


	11. Graduation and Presents

Disclaimer- I own nothing!

Chapter Eleven

Graduation and Presents

"I feel old," Edda lamented. Today she, Lina, and Runi would graduate and enter the real world. Runi and Edda were dressed in their traditional robes and hat waiting for Lina who was trying desperately to set her own plain black robes apart.

"Well you look young," Runi teased making her smile. He had been in a great mood ever since Thor had hired him. In fact, Runi had even been nice to Loki which was shocking to say the least. "Lina we are going to be late if you don't hurry." Lina came out of the walk in closet in a huff. She had tried to magically dye her robe but it just succeeded in fading the garment to a dull grey.

"I look awful," Lina moaned. "I just wanted to look special today. For once in my life I wanted to stand out in the crowd." Edda and Runi looked at the red headed witch with sympathy.

"Let me take a look," Edda said gently. She placed her hand on the gown and muttered a few words Runi didn't recognize. Before Lina's eyes the gown reverted back to its former color with the added bonus of shimmering sparkles.

"Oh Edda thank you so much!" Lina beamed at herself in the mirror. "I look beautiful! Matilda won't be able to resist me."

"She can't resist you as it is," Runi said with a grin. Lina beamed. "Now are we all ready to go?" Edda looked out the window and saw a carriage covered in green pull up. She rolled her eyes at the extravagance but knew Loki meant well.

"Looks like we are arriving in style," Lina said happily. "Come on you guys!" She raced out of the room and down the stairs.

"He's not in there is he?" Runi asked.

"No," Edda assured. "He's riding with my parent's actually. I told them to come later since we have to be at graduation so early." Runi nodded.

"Good," he said. "I just wanted it to be three of us one last time."

888

Graduation went by in a blur. Edda was so worried about not tripping that she didn't realize she had received her diploma until she was back in her seat and she had heard Loki's voice in her head assuring her how great she did. Lina really did look great in her sparkly gown which made her stand out like she wanted. Runi looked every bit the part of a future palace guard as he walked with confidence and purpose across the stage.

After the ceremony, Edda's parents engulfed her, Runi, and Lina in a warm hug. Runi's mother was there but his father not. Runi was used to this of course, his father liked to drink a lot. Lina's parents were also there but Lina spent so much time with Edda and her parents that it felt like she was a part of the family.

"We are so proud of all of you," Folki, Edda's father said patting Runi's back.

"I have desert back at the house!" Emma exclaimed. Edda was pulled away from the conversation when Loki twirled her around and kissed her.

"I feel like a huge pervert," he admitted.

"Why?" Edda asked.

"Because I'm dating someone who just barely graduated," Loki told her.

"Well I don't see you as a pervert," Edda assured. "Besides, I'm not in school any longer."

"Edda," Runi said impatiently. "Your mother has lots of food back at your home let's go!"

888

Runi ate more cake than anyone else, going back for third helpings. The celebration went well and everyone shared stories of their time at school. Matilda and Loki had plenty of black mail on their respective girlfriends after that night. The most exciting event of course was gifts. Folki and Emma had gotten Runi a new sword, Lina was given a set of supplies for potions making and Edda was given the best gift of all.

"I still can't believe you gave me a house!" Edda exclaimed hugging her parents. Emma and Folki had saved their first humble home for their daughter. "I remember it from when I was little. I loved that house!"

"I can't believe you remember it," Emma said to her daughter. "We moved when you were a toddler."

"I mostly remember the small garden in the front," Edda recalled. "I think I want to go there tonight."

"It's all ready for you," Emma assured. She looked over at Loki who seemed to be elsewhere. He had been distant all night. Edda suspected that it was because Odin had announced a date for Thor's crowning in just two short weeks. Edda reached over and grabbed Loki's hand bringing him out of his thoughts. She smiled at him and he gave a weak one in return.

"Anyone remember the time Edda and Runi both pretended to come out to professor Hendrickson?" Lina asked. "He was the most homophobic man ever so during class Edda and Runi kept asking him things like 'why are you against us marrying' and 'would you deny us rights?'"

"I remember Folki and me getting called into his office and then getting him fired." Edda had to admit, her parents were really cool. They had pitched such a fit to the headmaster until the bigoted professor was finally dismissed.

888

Later that night after too much desert and wine Edda and Loki went back to Edda's new home. Loki was still quiet, even for him. Edda knew he didn't talk much when her friends were around but he always had something to say to her. He didn't even bother looking around the house with her he just sat on the couch.

"Your crown is creepy," Edda said joining Loki on the overly fluffy couch. She would have to redecorate soon. Loki gave her a quizzical look. "I've seen it at your house. You should be happy that you don't have to wear that heavy, demonic thing on your head all the time."

"Are you trying to cheer me up?"

"Depends," Edda replied. "Is it working?"

"A little," Loki said. "I happen to like that crown even if Thor says I look like a cow."

"Which is why you're not going to help me decorate." This got a laugh out of Loki. "I know why you're quiet Loki."

"He's going to ruin everything," Loki said.

"You can't know that."

"He is arrogant, stubborn, and above all else he doesn't listen!" Loki shouted. For the first time Edda was frightened by him.

"He may be all of those things but he will be king," Edda said calmly as she trembled inside, "and he'll need his brother's support. You can help him be a good king."

"What if I don't want to?" Loki asked staring into Edda's eyes. "What if I hope he fails?" Edda didn't know how to respond to that.

"I think your letting your jealousy consume you," Edda said at last.

"Perhaps," Loki agreed. "Edda I'm ruining your night. I feel like a complete ass."

"It's okay honey," Edda assured. "You have a lot on your mind."

"You deserve better," Loki told her. "I even forgot to give you your gift." He pulled out a square blue box and handed it to Edda. She opened the box and gasped. Loki had gotten her a gold necklace with a peculiar stone. Edda moved the stone back in forth in the light and watched it cast purple and green.

"It's our favorite colors," Edda said. "Loki, I love it! Can you help me put it on?" She lifted her hair up exposing her neck. She felt Loki's cool fingers brush her bare skin and his lips on her neck.

"It looks beautiful on you," Loki said looking at the stone.

"I change my mind," Edda said. "You can help decorate. This necklace shows that you have great taste."

"Why thank you sweet heart," Loki replied. "So does this mean you like my crown?"

"Hell no," Edda teased. "Loki?"

"Yes?" He asked nuzzling Edda's chest.

"I think it's time we christen my new home." Loki didn't argue.

This would be Loki's last night of true happiness before his plan was set in motion and Edda's heart was broken.

A/N- So I've gotten a complaint about the modern dialogue. I know it's set in Asgard and they probably speak more Shakespearian but I don't feel comfortable writing in that way and I didn't have time to research and get more comfortable with it so I apologize if that bothers some of you. Also, I was told the premise is clichéd and again, I know but I had two weeks to write this(which is why the story isn't as fleshed out as I might like it to be) and I was in a fluffy mood what can I say =). I was also told that Edda was 2 dimensional which is the only point I disagree with but hey this is just my perspective. Anyway, this is my first fanfic in about 2 years and it was just supposed to be something light and fun so for those of you who have been reading I hope you get a little joy from the story and if you don't like it that's okay too =)


	12. All Hail the King

Disclaimer- I own nothing!

A/N-So these last few chapters cover a lot in a small amount of time because the events of Thor take place in the span of a few days and had to wrap it up fairly quickly because school was starting so sorry if it seems so rushed.

Chapter Twelve

All Hail the King

The first signs of trouble began right before Thor was to take the throne of Asgard. The night before Thor's big day Loki was gone and Edda could not find him anywhere. It wasn't the first time he had disappeared either. Over the past couple of weeks there were long stretches of time where no one knew where the prince was.

That wasn't the only change Edda had noticed in her lover either. When she talked, he only half listened. When they made love there was desperation to it like Loki was worried she would never come to his bed again. He would say things like 'you know everything I do is for you' and 'I need you in my life.' Looking back, she knew when the frost giants entered Asgard that Loki had done it. She couldn't admit it to herself then because that would mean that Loki put everyone in Asgard in danger and that would mean that she was in love with someone who could look right at her and lie. She could always tell when he lied but he was so good at distracting her…maybe this was as much her fault as it was his.

After the frost giants entered Asgard the warriors three, Sif, Thor, and Loki had gone to Jotunheim where Odin had to save them. To everyone's surprise (and Edda suspected Loki was surprised as well, Odin banished the prodigal son to Midgard. Loki hadn't said anything to Edda all day when she asked what exactly happened he shut down. He disappeared from her bed that night and the next morning he summoned her to the palace. Right now she was still trying to get over her anger at being summoned. She saw Runi in front of the throne room door.

"Runi," Edda said giving her friend a hug. "What's going on?" Runi shook his head.

"Allfather is in Odin sleep," Runi told her. Edda's heart sank. With Odin out of commission and Thor banished she knew what she was about to find.

"He's wearing the scary hat isn't he?" Edda said with a sad smile. Runi hugged her again.

"If he does anything to hurt you I will kill him," Runi said and Edda had no doubt in her mind that he meant it.

"I need to talk to him," she said. He opened the door for her and Edda walked down the long hall towards the new King. Loki sat in his chair lazily with the giant horned crown on top of his head. He was looking at her with something she had never seen before; hunger.

"I know you hate the horns," Loki said, "but I am rather found of them. Cheer up sweet heart you look like you've seen a ghost."

"Just trying to process everything," Edda told this stranger before her. Where had her Loki gone? "I go to bed and when I wake up your king."

"Yes, I suppose things did happen fast," Loki admitted.

"How is your brother?" Edda asked. She knew Loki would see it as a challenge to his authority but right now she didn't care. "Do you plan on bringing him back soon?"

"No," Loki snapped. She held her ground but inside she was terrified. "I think he needs to learn his lesson don't you?" Edda didn't respond. "Any way love, I called you here because I would like for you to join me at dinner this evening. I have called the most important people in Asgard together."

"Loki, I don't think that's-"

"Please," Loki pleaded and Edda noted a glimmer of the real Loki behind those green eyes.

"Alright," Edda agreed. "But we need to talk tonight." Loki nodded and walked down from his throne.

"Thank you," Loki said kissing Edda. "We shall talk after dinner…I've recently found out some things about myself that I can't trust to anyone but you." Edda nodded.

"I guess I'll leave you to…ruling or whatever it is you do." Loki nodded. "I love you Loki." The new king noted the sadness in her voice.

"I love you." She nodded and he watched her leave the room. She was having a hard time adjusting to his new position. She would adjust soon Loki was sure of it. He had finally found the perfect solution. Since Thor could not rule the throne and Odin was indispose, Loki would just have to do it himself and he would make his father proud.

888

Loki sent Edda a new gown for the party tonight. It was green of course, his colors. She couldn't wear it because she saw it as a sign of Loki trying to own her. In an act of defiance she put on a dark purple gown. It was probably petty, but it was a way for her to retain some sort of control. When she arrived in his new chambers, now in the heart of the palace, he took note of her dress color.

"Did my present not get to you?" He asked taking a sip of brandy.

"No, I got it," she replied, "I just wanted to wear this. It's more me." Loki nodded.

"Are you ready?" He asked holding out his arm. She took it reluctantly. "I know father preferred that couples not sit together, but I need you by my side tonight so I had the servant place you beside me." Edda nodded still dazed by all that had occurred. She had so many things she wanted to say. She was so angry with him and at the same time she understood. She just had to get through this dinner and they she could confront him and he could bring Thor back and fix things in Jotunheim.

She walked into the dining room with Loki and saw the heads of the most powerful businesses and political interest in Asgard aka the people she planned on fighting against in parliament.

"Well Ladies and Gentleman," Loki said when he sat down at the head of the table where his father once did. "Shall we eat?" Edda tried not to pay attention for most of the dinner. It was boring to say the least. She was disgusted by the brown nosing going on and she was really sickened by the inappropriate business man sitting next to her. He kept making lewd gestures and trying to touch her at every opportunity.

This had not gone unnoticed by her lover. In between receiving assurances of allegiances he would watch Edda pushing her neighbor away.

"I hope everyone had a good time," Loki told his dinner guest after desert. "I will be available all day tomorrow if you have questions but tonight I promised some time to a special lady." This got Loki a few knowing looks. Everyone went to walk out but Loki stopped the gentleman who was harassing Edda. When the hall was completely empty save for the three of them he spoke.

"I noticed that you couldn't keep your hands to yourself tonight," Loki said in a tight voice. Edda braced herself for what would happen next.

"I'm sorry my lord," the man said trembling. "I did not mean to offend."

"You didn't think touching my lover would offend me?" Loki questioned. "So do you think she is a whore that anyone can touch or are you stupid?"

"I'm s-stupid my lord."

"Loki, stop it," Edda said calmly.

"You're lucky Lady Edda is so forgiving," Loki replied. "Leave now." The man stared walking as fast as he could. Edda thought the matter was over before she saw a jet of light and saw the man fly across the room and into the door. She stared at Loki in horror. She knew it was the spell he used on the first day she met him but the setting was different. Loki had done that spell to Agni as pure mischief, but he cast it now out of jealousy and cruelty. When Loki saw the look on Edda's face he knew he was up for damage control.

888

"You haven't said anything since dinner," Loki told Edda. The pair was at her house. She thought that was best because she wasn't planning on sleeping in his massive new room tonight.

"Part of me doesn't know what to say to you," Edda confessed. "I know you let them in Loki. You let our greatest enemy into Asgard and they killed palace guards! What if it had been Runi?"

"I made sure he wasn't posted there."

"So you let others die? Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"I DID IT FOR ASGARD!" Loki bellowed causing Edda to flinch. "I did it just to postpone Thor's ascension. I didn't know father would send Thor away!"

"But you just jumped at the opportunity didn't you?" Edda accused.

"I wanted to be everything you deserved!"

"Bull shit Loki," Edda said with tears falling freely down her face. "You know you're doing this for Odin and yourself. You know that I don't give a damn about if you're the king or not and you know that!" Loki couldn't deny this. "I loved you and you lied to me. You were plotting to let frost giants in while I was still warm in your bed!"

"Edda please don't do this," Loki pleaded as he watched the love of his life take off the necklace he had given her and hand it to him. "I need you. You're the only women! I should not have lied to you but I still think what I did was right. I spared us for a rule of Thor."

"Fuck! Loki you still don't even think you're wrong?" Edda questioned hysterically. "I can't do this anymore! I can tell you how much I love you and how special you are but I can't be the father you deserve and until you either get that from Odin or you let it go and let me be enough…this isn't going to work."

"No," Loki said pulling Edda to him in sheer desperation. "I _need_ you Edda." He could feel her pushing him away. "I could make you stay if I wanted."

"I would hate you for it," she told him by this point he was crying too. "Loki, you have to choose your ambition or me, but you can't have both anymore." Loki's arms loosened and she pushed him away. "I think you should go."

"This isn't over," Loki told her wiping away tears.

"Good bye Loki." She didn't completely fall apart until he left her house.

888

Runi found out about the break up from the new King himself. He had stormed into the palace throwing things all the way. When he saw Runi he stopped to talk.

"I know you love her," he had said. "She needs you and she won't let me help her." Runi had hurried over to Edda's house as soon as he could. The door was unlocked which was odd for Edda who was almost compulsive about security. The house was dark and quiet except for the occasional sob that was coming from the bed room. He knocked and received no answer so he walked in and found his heartbroken friend curled up on the bed.

"Oh Edda," Runi whispered. He got on the bed with her and pulled her to him in a hug. Edda cried even harder when Runi pulled her to him. She was just what she needed right now. He was her great protector. It was interesting to see how Runi had gone from a scared little boy abused by his father to the noble man he was now.

"You were right," Edda cried.

"I didn't want to be," Runi assured. "I didn't want this Edda." He held her for a long time just stroking her hair and muttering empty promises of things getting better. Gradually Edda stopped muttering 'he didn't pick me' and stopped hiccupping.

"How did you know what happened?" Edda asked him. The two were curled up together, Edda's head was on Runi's chest and his hand was on her arm.

"The king told me," Runi admitted not mentioning him by name.

"That's something," Edda said. "I guess I was important enough to mention. How long until he forgets me?"

"No one can forget you Edda," Runi told her. "You are unforgettable."

"Really?" Edda asked. She needed to hear this right now.

"Of course Edda," Runi replied. "That man who shall not be mentioned by name is an idiot for not choosing you! You are beautiful, and smart, and passionate." Before Edda knew what was going on Runi's lips were on hers. She would be lying if she said that it didn't feel nice and she knew that if she wanted to she could lose herself in Runi tonight. "I love you Edda."

"Runi please stop," Edda said gently. He pulled away. "Runi I love you too but not in that way. Please say this doesn't hurt what we have." He could make a fuss and hurt Edda more but he always knew Edda could never return what he felt. At least he had finally admitted it though.

"I understand Edda," he assured, "and you can't get rid of me that easily."

"Thank you Runi," Edda said starting to drift off. "Can you stay with me tonight?"

"Yes," He said to the sleeping form. He would be there for her no matter what.

A/n- Sorry it's been awhile. I haven't had time to edit because of school. I will try to post again soon.


	13. Origins and Amends

Chapter Thirteen

Origins and Amends

Loki hadn't slept all night. He was kept up by his thoughts. Everything Edda had accused him of was true. He was sitting on his father's throne all alone and he realized that if he kept this up he would always remain alone.

The conversation Loki had with Odin the other night weighed heavily on him. Loki was a monster, this was the big secret kept from him. He never felt like a monster until last night when he threw that man across the room. Edda had looked at him in horror and he hated himself for making her feel that way.

If the Asgardians knew who he really was no one would accept him, but then again no one really did. He was always different and the people of Asgard had picked up on it. Being their king, Loki hoped that he would finally be accepted by his father and by everyone else but he knew that was now hopeless. Edda was right; he could have his ambition or her but not both. He only hoped she could love a frost giant.

Loki took off his heavy crown and set it down. He needed to see Edda.

888

Edda woke up in the early light of dawn to a knocking at her door. Runi was gone, having woken her up to tell her he had work and Lina never knocked so she didn't know who it could be. She got up and looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were still red from crying and her hair was a mess but she didn't have the energy or the time to deal with that now. She opened the door and found the least likely person before her.

"May I come in?" Loki asked. He too did not look like his normal self. He wasn't dressed up in his formal uniform and his horned crown was gone. Edda moved out of the way to let her former lover come in. "The warriors three and Sif are on Midgard. They are trying to bring Thor back." Edda didn't say anything. Was he trying to be cruel by coming here when her wounds were so fresh? "I plan on bringing him back very soon. I need you to know that." Edda just nodded. Brining Thor back was something at least.

"Why are you here?" She finally asked. Loki's heart broke at the sound of her voice. It sounded so small and weak, nothing like _his_ Edda.

"I'm here because I love you," Loki told her. "And I need to tell you everything. I'm hoping that in the end you can accept me."

"I've always accepted you," Edda said angrily. "You never accepted yourself."

"I found out why father has never treated me equally," Loki told her. She walked over to the couch and sat down. She figured that he would be here for a while so she ought to get comfortable. Loki sat on the chair across from her and told his story. In ten minutes Edda knew everything. She knew about Loki being a frost giant, about all he had done and why, and about how much he loved and missed her. "I'm the monster parent's warn their children about." Loki finished.

"What does it matter what I think of you?" Edda asked. "We are right back to the same problem of you not accepting yourself."

"I need you to accept this because I can't," Loki confided. "I'm a monster."

"You were never a monster until last night when you used what you found about yourself as an excuse."

"It doesn't bother you that I'm a frost giant?"

"No," Edda said. "I see you as Loki. I've always seen you as Loki. I don't have a problem with where you were born but I do have a problem with you acting like a tyrant because you are better than that. You were worried about Thor's rule but look what you've done Loki."

"What can I do?" Loki pleaded like a child.

"You bring Thor back like you said you would and you make amends to your father."

"What about with you?" Loki asked.

"That's going to take some time," Edda told him. "I have to learn to trust you again Loki. You broke my heart." Before she could stop it tears began to fall again and Loki was at her side instantly.

"I never wanted to hurt you, ever," Loki said stroking her hair. "I was blinded by jealousy and I sacrificed what we had. I am so sorry."

"Loki," Edda asked. "Does this mean you chose me?"

"Yes," Loki sold her. "I should have done it last night. I chose you Edda. Remember I wished for you." He gently kissed her arm then moved to her collar bone, her neck and then he hovered at her lips waiting for Edda to make the first move. This was a small way he could begin building back trust. Edda wet her lips and gave Loki a soft timid kiss. She pulled away and gave him another kiss and another becoming more and more confident.

"I love you," Edda whispered.

"I love you Edda," Loki said hugging her fiercely. "I never want to lose you again." Loki knew it wouldn't be easy, but Edda would trust him again and they would make it through this.

888

Loki kept his word and brought his brother back. When Odin awoke Loki confesses everything and faced the consequences like a man and Odin realized how much resentment his youngest son had. In fact, the relationship between the father and two sons started to improve. Odin and Thor paid more attention to Loki and his accomplishments and Loki began helping Thor in political matters to get him ready for the throne.

Thor was happier than he had ever been thanks to a human girl named Jane whom he brought to Asgard frequently. Loki was pretty sure Jane would become a permanent fixture soon. The warriors three and Sif still had some residual anger but Thor urged them to give Loki another chance. As for the secret of his origins, Loki decided that it didn't matter. He was raised as Odin's son and therefore he was an Asgardian in all but blood.

Edda and Loki were taking things slow. Edda was learning to trust him all over again and Loki was working on his jealousy issues. It took a few months before Edda was ready to spend the night with Loki again. That night had been the best night they had ever spent together. Each kiss felt like an awakening. Loki's usually cool hands felt like fire on Edda's bare skin. They had explored every inch of each other and were still left wanting for more.

After that night Loki and Edda felt that their relationship was back to where it was before he had screwed things up. In fact, after three seasons of dating, Loki, with his father's blessing, was going to propose to Edda. He left her a note telling her to meet him at the palace gardens tonight where he had a surprise waiting.

888

Edda just knew tonight was special. Loki had been cryptic in his note but she had sensed that he was planning on something all day. Runi told her that the prince has been hidden away in the garden and turned anyone away that dare come near.

For the occasion, Lina and Matilda came over to help her get ready. Lina picked out a midnight blue gown for the occasion and added sparkles like Edda had for Lina's graduation gown. Edda put on the necklace Loki had given her for good measure and Lina pulled Edda's hair half up.

"He's green now," Matilda told Edda happily.

"Um, what does that mean exactly?" Edda asked.

"It represents growth and balance and it means change," Matilda explained. "I noticed it the night at dinner. Edda smiled. She saw how much Loki had changed but it was nice to know that went further than the surface.

Edda arrived a little early, luckily Loki knew that his lover was always early and was prepared. He greeted her at the door before she could sneak a peek at his hard work.

"Close your eyes," Loki instructed. Edda did as she was told. Loki stood behind her and covered her eyes with his cool hands for good measure.

"Where are we going?" Edda asked trying to pull his hands away.

"No peaking," Loki warned. "I want to surprise you." Loki led her slowly outside to his little paradise. "Okay, you can open your eyes." Edda gasped at the sight before her. The garden was surrounded in purple and green lights. They were wrapped around trees and intertwined with bushes. Edda also noticed the lily petals that littered the ground forming a path in the garden's maze.

"Loki did you do all this?" She asked him overwhelmed with joy.

"I did," he admitted. "And the surprise isn't over. We are going to follow this trail."

"Shall I lead the way?" Edda asked.

"Please." Edda grabbed Loki's hand and walked in front following the petals in the moonlight.

"Did I mention that you look beautiful tonight?" Loki asked noting her gown. "Did Lina pick it out?"

"Of course," Edda said. "She'll be thrilled to know you appreciate it. She added the sparkles you know?"

"I'll be sure to tell her." Loki assured. Edda continued following the flowers until the trail ended. There was a large clearing with white candles set in a circle that was filled with red rose petals. Loki led her into the center of the circle and got down on one knee.

"Edda Folkison," Loki began, "You loved me before I loved myself and you taught me how to be a man. You've seen the best and worst in me and still you accept me for who I am. I want to spend every day of forever making you as happy as you have made me and I know not every day will be easy but I know the good days will outweigh the bad. I love you more than I thought I could ever love anyone. Will you please do me the honor of being my wife?"

"Yes!" Edda exclaimed happily. Loki slipped the ring on her finger before standing up, pulling her off the ground into his arms and spinning her in his arms. "Loki?"

"Yes sweet heart?" Loki replied sitting her back on the ground.

"Are we the only ones in the garden?"

"I made it clear that everyone was to steer clear of here tonight," Loki told her.

"Good," Edda said kissing her new fiancé passionately. "I don't want anyone finding us."

Disclaimer-I own nothing.


	14. Epilogue

Disclaimer- I own nothing!

Epilogue

_Three Years Later_

Edda watched her stressed out husband with an amused expression. He had been this way ever since Edda had told him she was pregnant. Loki had even more stressed when he found out they would have a girl. He was terrified of young men, and make-up, and mood swings. He was terrified that he would not be a good father but Edda assured him that this worrying was an important part of being a parent.

"When did you start wearing make-up?" Loki asked his wife. He was reading a book on young women's self-esteem that Edda's mother had given her when she was a teenager.

"Not until later," Edda said. "My mother wouldn't let me and when she did I wasn't really interested."

"Well I think we should discourage our daughter from painting her face," Loki suggested. "We have to emphasize inner beauty and intelligence and she's going to be incredibly smart thanks to our genes."

"Sweetie, relax," Edda told her husband. "We will get through the teenage period when it happened but let's just enjoy the here and now."

"You're right," Loki said kissing Edda on the cheek. "I just think Thor has it easy with a boy. They can't get pregnant." Thor and Jane (whom Odin had granted immortally to) had their son, Modi last year and he was the spitting image of his father except for his eyes, which he got from his mother.

"You don't think it has more to do with personality than gender?" Edda asked. "After all, I think I was pretty decent even through my teen years."

"You're right," Loki said. "And she already acts and looks like you which is a relief."

"I hope she's as good at magic as you are," Edda replied, "and I'm glad she has your beautiful green eyes."

"She's the most beautiful child I've ever seen," Loki said. "And I may be biased but it's true." Edda smiled.

"Are we still on for a play date with Jane and Thor tomorrow?" Edda asked. "You know how much our baby girl loves her cousin."

"Tomorrow afternoon," Loki confirmed. He and Thor had been getting on much better over the years after they started really trying to understand each other and their children were bound to be close. "Are we still on with Matilda and Lina this weekend?"

"Yes," Edda said. Lina and Matilda married last year in a small ceremony with their closest friends. "I think Runi is bringing Sif." The female warrior and Runi had been dating for a few months and it looked promising so far. From down the hall, the two parents heard their daughter crying.

"I'll get her," Loki offered. He walked down the hall and into his five month old daughter's room. He looked down at the crib. Loki lifted Emma Odinson out of her crib and held her to his chest. She and Edda were the most important people in his life and he would do anything for them. "It's okay my darling one." Emma stopped fussing at the sound of her father's calm voice. "Are you hungry little one?" He asked as he walked her to her mother.

"Hi Emma," Edda said in a soothing voice. Loki handed Emma to her mother for feeding. About half an hour later Emma was full and asleep in her mother's arms and Loki was sitting next to his wife looking down at his first born child.

"Could life be more perfect?" Loki asked.

"I don't think so," Edda replied.

"Should we have another?" Loki asked thinking what it would be like to have a younger sibling for his daughter.

"Ask me that in another year," Edda told her husband. "I think we're going to have our hands full with this one." Loki kissed his wife on the forehead.

"I love you," Loki said.

"I love you." Edda replied. "And stop worrying so much about your parenting skills. You're already a wonderful father and husband. Don't doubt that."

"I'm only good at those things because you taught me how to be."

"No," Edda corrected. "It was always in you Loki. I know because I wished for you." Loki smiled.

"But I wished for you too. So you see, you bring out the best in me."

A/N- The end


End file.
